Valentin's Sanity
by silentmusician202
Summary: After Belle,Christian,and Bicé leave Valentin starts to fall more and more into insanity because of his lying. His soul is tortured and confused. Will he be able to escape his fate? Or will he lose his sanity entirely,and become a mindless drone?


Valentin could feel it.

As he watched his so-called brother and sisters run towards the fire escape of their so-called home he felt regret. _Should I have followed them? _he thought to himself.

He so longed to feel freedom,to let go of all the stress and confusion that was haunting him because of his lies.

Val was going insane,and he knew it.

That was the price to pay to get what he wanted,power, fame. His greed had overpowered him. But as he saw the last look of goodbye on Bicé's face,he wondered if he would regret it. One last strand of her silver hair fell down the escape,and she was gone.

Valentin took a mental picture.

Madame Vileroy cringed. She said something,but Val didn't hear it. All he could hear was the thumping of his heart. What he could also feel-but wouldn't admit-was the black mark over his heart growing darker. _Of course I couldn't have followed them. Even if I wanted to. I am damned to this life._

After a few minutes of silence Valentin was shuffling his feet. "Are they dead?" he asked fearfully.

Vileroy frowned in disgust as her flock of moths came back through the window. "No." She sighed,still keeping her regal posture. "It doesn't matter children. We have no use for them."

Victoria crossed her arms. "Well finally!" She smiled. "They are out of our hair."

Valentin stared down the fire escape. He was like a child who had lost his favorite toy,and to Valentin,they were his favorite toys. He loved messing with them. It kept him sane. Now they were gone. "I'll just go to my room." He dragged himself out of the room,head down.

When Valentin was out of earshot Victoria turned to her beloved governess. "This isn't over isn't it?"

"No," Vileroy stared off into the New York streets as the wall of the apartment started to repair itself. "No it is not."

* * *

><p>He slowly walked down to the corridor of the children's bedrooms and something caught Valentin's eye. Christian,Belle,and Bicé's bedroom doors were all carelessly open. He didn't know why,but he was drawn to them. He first took a peek at Belle's room.<p>

As usual,it was neat and...pretty. One one side was a white desk. On it was a picture of Belle and Thomas. Valentin scoffed. Belle was never going to see Thomas again. On the other side of the room was a giant closet filled with all of Belle's 'pretty' clothes. In the middle of the room was Belle's queen size bed. It was nice and pretty,just how Belle liked it.

Valentin loved messing with Belle. He loved to pretend that she had a pimple,then watch as she freaked out. He loved those moments. Now they would never return.

He moved onto Christian's room. He again poked his head through the doorway. Christian's room was dark and miserable looking, like goth chick's,Valentine thought to himself. He scanned the room. One one side was a dresser with clothes hanging out and a bookshelf that was half full. In the middle was Christian's black coffin. The one that reminded him of death.

Val's face froze as he laid eyes on the dead Buddy. His face-or her face,Valentin didn't really know-was blank and distant. Valentine quickly shut the door and breathed heavily. It was really a dead body. Christian had already explained that Buddy wasn't (or wasn't now) human,but it still shocked Valentin.

It took a second for Valentin to realize that he had just locked the room forever. He took a look at the door and thought of Christian,his best friend. Yes,Valentin did steal Christian's poems and ruin his dream,but he still thought of Christian as a friend. Christian was the only friend he had actually.

The only room left was Bicé's. Val took a look at it,and finally took a step in it. On one side was her bed,which was messy and unkept. One one side was her closet and two bookshelves,both piled with books in various languages. Valentin took one book that appeared to be Mandarin. After a few minutes of studying it and being utterly confused,he put it back. On the opposite side of the room was her desk. It was white and plain with one desk lamp,and one drawer open. Valentin saw that it was empty. He opened the other drawer. Inside were a few pencils and paper,and a picture of Bicé and Christian. Valentin saw that it was obviously taken by Belle,since a strand of her golden hair was shown at the corner.

Valentin stared at the Bicé in the picture as he lay on her bed. That Bicé was the one remembered. She had a slight lukewarm smile as Christian had his hand on her shoulder while grinning. This Bicé had raven hair,soft skin,and a distant look in her eyes. That was the Bicé Valentin knew. The Bicé he saw earlier was confident,all was changed except for her gray eyes. Val always liked those eyes.

Valentin put the picture in his pocket,the one opposite of wear he put the old watch. Valentin sighed. Bicé might just be the one he'll really miss. Bicé always knew how he felt,or at least pretended to know. She always found a way to make him smile and bring him back to Earth. There was something special about her. Valentin couldn't count how many times he told her or even showed her how special she was to him,but that was in different realities. But now,Valentin could hardly tell which were real and which were the ones only he remembered.

After he left Bicé's room,Valentin felt something he hasn't felt for five years. He felt sad,sad enough to almost cry. This was strange to Valentin. He needed to cheer himself up. Only one place would do that now.

* * *

><p>Valentin hit the wall of the long hallway. After the incident Valentin had decided to go to the white room instead of his bedroom. It was <em>his<em> room after all.

But still,after leaving the room he felt weak and confused. He didn't change anything this time. He just went back about five years. He went to Paris and found a little boy with golden locks leaving his sleeping father to find his mother. Valentin silently watched and followed the boy as he ran through the streets,and as he stopped to see the silhouettes of his mother and a strange man together. Valentin watched as the little boy cried his eyes out. He watched silently,not letting a single tear fall.

How different he was back then,he thought. What had changed? Back then he felt pain and longing. He still felt it,but it was different.

Back then it was pure. He would feel heartbroken and longed to be loved,the kind of love that only a simple smile could bring. Now his pain was disappointment in not getting what he wanted,not hearing what he wanted to hear. His longing was of lust, greed, and power. He was expected of great things now. Valentin liked it,but to what cost would it be?

As Val stood alone in the hallway,he felt just that. Alone. His mind strained in a sudden headache. He moaned and rubbed his temples. It hurt so much.

It was usual for Valentin to get a headache after using the white room,but this one was especially intense. _What's wrong with me? _he thought. _Have I lost it?_

He strained again. _Ah. It hurts so much! Why won't it stop? _He fell to the ground. The pain was so sharp Valentin couldn't bear it. He cringed. He squeezed his head. He banged his fists to the wall. The pain just got worse and worse. _Stop_,he pleaded to no one in particular._ Make it stop please!_

He felt in his pocket and found the old watch. It felt cold and icy on his fingertips. _Maybe if I just turned back,_ he thought. Valentin closed his eyes and tried to turn back time,but it wasn't long until the pain was sharp enough to make his yelp. So he stopped.

Valentin just kept still on the cold ground. "Make it stop," he mumbled. "Make it stop."

"Oh darling." Valentin looked up to see _her_ standing over him. There was an ominous look on her face.

* * *

><p>Valentin woke up later that night in his bedroom,alone. He looked around and it was just as he left it,computer game on,paper scattered and crumpled all over the floor. He felt his sweaty forehead and realized that the pain was gone. It was her,Madame Vileroy, who fixed him. Valentin sat up and rubbed his neck. It still hurt from falling onto the floor,but it didn't hurt as bad as the headache before.<p>

Valentin stood up and stumbled out of his room. "I need some water," he said to himself. As soon of he was in the hallway he noticed something,Belle's, Christian's,and Bicé's bedroom doors were all gone. In their place was just a blank wall. If Valentin didn't know better he would've thought that there was never a room there. Valentin rested his palm on the wall where Bicé's bedroom door would have been. It was final,they were out of his life forever.

**The first chapter is done! It was pretty short. I liked the end of Another Faust,but it didn't really explain what happened to Valentin and Victoria,so I decided to write this. There are very few Another Faust stories so now here's number four! The next chapter will be coming soon. **

**Review! It makes us all happy!**


End file.
